vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime
I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime (en español Voy a casarme contigo en el verano de oro) es el vigésimo primer episodio de la sexta temporada de y el centésimo trigésimo segundo episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis EL GRAN DÍA DE ALARIC Y JO — Es el día de la boda de Alaric y Jo y Elena y Bonnie hacen todo lo posible para ayudar a una estresada Jo con los preparativos de última hora. Tras descubrir una noticia que cambiará su vida que Damon le ha estado ocultando, Stefan lleva a su hermano a un viaje que le dará algo de perspectiva sobre su futuro con Elena. En otros lugares, cuando Caroline regresa a Mystic Falls después de lidiar con las consecuencias de perder la humanidad, ella empieza a hacer las pases con sus amigos y comienza a darse cuenta de sus posibilidades de estar con Stefan. Finalmente, cuando Bonnie empieza a tener vívidas pesadillas de que Lily vendrá tras ella, pide la ayuda de Matt para deshacerse de Lily. Tyler y Enzo también aparecen. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey como Enzo Elenco Recurrente *Penelope Mitchell como Liv Parker *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe como Jo Laughlin *Annie Wersching como Lily Salvatore *Chris Wood como Kai Parker *Christopher Cousins como Joshua Parker Co-Protagonizada por *Lisa Stewart Seals como Sacerdote *Robert Yatta como Señor *Andrea Frye como Señora *Bryce Zentkovich como Joven Inacreditado *Carla Shinall como Invitada en la boda Trivia *Antagonistas: Lily Salvatore y Kai Parker. *En este episodio se realiza la boda de Alaric y Jo. *Ya que Stefan le dice a Damon que han pasado cuatro años desde que conocieron a Elena, este es el segundo episodio que confirma que actualmente los eventos de esta temporada suceden en 2013. En especial este episodio posiblemente pasó por mayo de 2013. * Este episodio revela que ha pasado una semana desde que Lily fue capturada y Elena tomó la Cura. *Damon es el padrino de Alaric y Elena es la dama de honor de Jo, ya que Liv no contestaba las llamadas de Jo. *Elena se convirtió de nuevo en humana en el episodio anterior y este es su primer episodio como humana desde The Departed en la Temporada 3. Ella completó la transición y se convirtió en vampiro en''Growing Pains'' en la Temporada Cuatro. *Este es el primer episodio desde Memorial en el que Elena no está utilizando un anillo solar desde que Stefan le dio su anillo oficial al final de Growing Pains. *Stefan le muestra a Damon una versión de lo que pasaría si se convierte en humano con Elena al entrar en su mente. * No obstante, Damon decide tomar la cura con Elena, diciéndole que la perspectiva de una vida humana feliz con ella (incluso una pequeña posibilidad de ella) era mejor que la certeza de pasar una eternidad sin ella. **Entonces Elena y Damon tienen relaciones en el desván de heno en el granero del lugar de la boda y casi se pierden la ceremonia. **Esta también es la primera vez en la que Elena tiene sexo con Damon como humana debido a que sólo había tenido relaciones con él mientras ella era vampiro. *Liv apareció en este episodio y se encuentra con Tyler. Tienen una pelea por los eventos sucedidos de Prayer For the Dying hasta The Day I Tried To Live. *Kai regresa en este episodio. Interrumpe la boda y apuñala a su hermana por la espalda y después hizo que los vidrios estallaran causando que los invitados tuvieran que cubrirse. **Él ya había previamente liberado a Lily. **También atacó a Bonnie y Matt cuando llegaron a matar a Lily en su celda. Continuidad *''The Departed'' fue el último episodio en el que Elena Gilbert era humana. *Joshua Parker fue visto por última vez en Prayer For the Dying. *Liv Parker fue vista por última vez en The Day I Tried To Live. *Caroline Forbes fue vista por última vez en Because. Su voz fue oída en un mensaje de voz en I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. *Luke fue mencionada por Liv en este episodio. Fue asesinado en la Fusión con Kai en Prayer For the Dying. *Liv le menciona a Tyler sobre su ruptura con ella. Eso ocurrió en The Day I Tried To Live. *Es confirmado por Stefan que han pasado 4 años desde que conoció a Elena - unos pocos meses antes del inicio de la serie - cuando la salvó del accidente de auto que mató a sus padres. **Mientras que Damon primero conoció a Elena en medio de la calle antes de que sus padres la recogieran y después de conversar hizo que olvidara su encuentro. Ella más tarde recordó su primer encuentro en Growing Pains con su transición a vampiro. Detrás de Escenas * Aunque no estuvo presente, este es el último episodio en acreditar a Steven R. McQueen como un regular de la serie. * Este episodio tuvo cerca de 1.32 millones de espectadores en EUA. Referencias Culturales * "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summer Time" es una canción de 1903 escrita por Alfred Bryan y cantada por Stanley Crawford. Discography of American Historical Recordings – "I'll Wed You in the Golden Summer Time" * Tiene un significado para una boda de verano. * Damon menciona a . Tenía un show de televisión llamado Mister Rogers Neighborhood. El show empezó en 1968 y terminó en 2001. Frases |-|Promo larga= :Stefan (a Damon): "Si haces esto Damon, serás humano para siempre." :Damon (a Elena): "Te amaré hasta mi último aliento en esta tierra." :Caroline (a Elena): "¿Damon Salvatore? ¿Humano? Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo." :Damon (a Stefan): "¿No crees que he pensado esto también?" :Stefan: "Déjame mostrártelo." :Stefan (a Damon): "Eventualmente, la voz correrá y tu y Elena tendrán que irse lejos. No amigos. No familia. Este será tu infierno." :Damon: ”¡Sal de mi cabeza!" |-|Clip #1= :Caroline (a Elena): "Okay, los chicos oficialmente se están encargando, la esposa y la dama de honor están en el cabello y el maquillaje. Voy con el vendedor y arreglar en lo que estén metiendo la pata — ¡Elena! ¡El rizador de pelo! Solo--" :Elena: "Si. Lo veo, Care." :Caroline: "Okay." :Elena: "Soy humana ahora. No estoy ciega. Tampoco soy frágil. No tienes que caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de mí." :Caroline: "Uh, en realidad lo hago, porque si caminas sobre ellos, te cortarán, te infectarás y probablemente morirás." :Elena: ”¿Sabes que? Dada mi suerte, eso en realidad puede ser posible." :Caroline: ”Así que. ¿Qué se siente estar en el mundo de los vivos? :Elena: "Es diferente. Soy más lenta, me fijo a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzarla, pero es lindo no--" :Caroline: ”¿Ser un monstruo como yo? ¿Quien apagó su humanidad y cometió asesinatos en lugar de lidiar con la pena como una persona normal?" :Elena: ”Iba a decir que no tenía que utilizar un anillo solar todo el tiempo." :Caroline: ”Mira, lo siento mucho, Elena. Estaba tratando de lastimarte cuando dije que nunca serías realmente feliz con Damon porque no eran humanos, ahora tu lo eres, y yo sólo espero que no sea porque te hice pensar que serías miserable eternamente." :Elena: "Care, yo siempre quise ser humana desde el día en que me convertí en vampiro. Además, soy la última persona con la que te tienes que disculpar." :Caroline: "Gracias." |-|Clip #2= :Matt (a Tyler): "Okay, tenemos los trajes." :Tyler (a Matt): "Yo tengo los anillos." :Alaric (a Matt y Tyler): "Y los votos." :Tyler: "Así que… ¿qué hacemos ahora?" :Tyler (a Alaric): "Para Alaric Saltzman, quien a partir de ahora tendrá sexo con una sola mujer por el resto de su vida. " :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']] (a [[Alaric Saltzman|'Alaric']]): ”En serio, sólo una." :Tyler: "No esas polluelas que se están tirando a sí mismas en un estudios ocultos, profesor, pero...." :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: "Perdón. Luna llena esta noche. Sintiéndome extra idiota." :Alaric (a Matt): ”Y, ¿cuál es tu escusa?" :Alaric (a [[Tyler and Matt|'Matt and Tyler']]): ”¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" :Matt: "Las tareas del día de boda." :[[Tyler y Matt|'Tyler y Matt']]: ‘’”¡Cortesía de Caroline!"'' :[[Alaric Saltzman|'Alaric']]: "Karma. Dulce dulce karma." :[[Tyler y Matt|'Tyler y Matt']]: "Heh." |-|Clip Inside= :Matt (a Tyler): "Okay, tenemos trajes." :Tyler (a Matt): "Yo tengo los anillos." :Alaric (a Matt y Tyler): "Y los votos." :[[Josette Parker-Saltzman|'Jo']]: "¡Maldición!" :Damon (a Stefan): "Así que cuando quieras darme una pista hacia donde diablos vamos." :Stefan: "Oh, vamos. Son tus últimos días como vampiro. No me puedes culpar por querer pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (a Damon): ”Bienvenido a tu pesadilla suburbana." :Caroline (a Elena): "Damon Salvatore? ¿Humano? Yo… ni siquiera me lo puedo imaginar." :Elena: "Si. Algo que dice, que él tampoco" :Damon (a Stefan): ”¿No crees que he pensado esto también?" :Stefan (a Elena): ”¿Sabes como tú y yo ambos estamos preocupados de que no halla pensado esto claramente?" :Elena: "Hah! Es Damon, no lo hizo." :Stefan (a Damon): "Esta sería tu vida, Damon. ¡Esto sería tu infierno!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TVD621promo Bonnie-Enzo.jpg TVD621promo Kai.jpg TVD621promo Caroline-Stefan.jpg TVD621promo Elena.jpg TVD621promo Elena-Damon.jpg TVD621promo Elena-Damon(2).jpg TVD621promo Elena(2).jpg TVD621promo Joshua-Jo.jpg TVD621promo Alaric-Jo.jpg TVD621promo Alaric-Jo(2).jpg TVD621promo Wedding.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= TVD-6x21-BTS.jpg TVD-6x21-BTS(2).jpg TVD-6x21-BTS(3).jpg TVD-6x21-BTS(4).jpg Ian-6x21-BTS.jpg Ian(2)-6x21-BTS.jpg Candice-6x21-BTS.jpg Matt-Liz-6x21-BTS.jpg Nina-Candice-6x21-BTS.jpg Nina-TVD-Candice-6x21-BTS(2).jpg Wedding-Matt-Jody-6x21-BTS.jpg Wedding(2)-Matt-Jody-6x21-BTS.jpg Referencias Ver también Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Temporada 6